Yin and Yang
by chickenwafflez321
Summary: Two brothers. Complete opposites. A series of oneshots involving the classic mystery twins, Stanford and Stanley.


**Konnichiwa, minna-san! :) chickenwafflez321 here! This is going to be a series of oneshots involving the classic mystery twins, Stanley and Stanford! I haven't really seen a lot of fanfics involving these two, so I decided, "Why not?" **

**Disclaimer: I donut (Hehe, puns) own Gravity Falls! Alex Hirsch does, and I guess Disney, too.**

* * *

**_Pancakes_**

Stanford woke up with a jolt. Something was not right. The atmosphere felt different and something was...off. There were certain days like this, but only when he slept in late. A little too late. Shaking his head, he noticed that the smoke alarm had went off.

'Ah. That's why.' he thought to himself. With a sigh, he pushed off the covers on his bed, walked out of his room, and tried to brace himself for what was coming next. The smoke alarm only got louder, and he noticed clouds of smoke coming from the kitchen. Yep, this was a great way to start the day.

Stanford clenched his fists and growled under his breath, "I sleep in late, and that idiot decides to cook something, AGAIN?" He stomped into the kitchen, only to be greeted by a burnt, black pancake, that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Stanford nearly fell over, and he only heard the sound of something shattering behind him. He peered over his shoulder, and saw that the rock-like pancake, was in _pieces_.

Stanford frowned in disbelief. He picked up a piece of the pancake, and saw that that the inside wasn't burnt, but in fact, it was not even cooked at all. It was batter. The gooey batter dripped out of the pancake, and landed on Stanford's shirt.

"Only one person in the whole entire world can do something like this." Stanford said with a grumble. He took a deep breath, and walked into the smoke-filled kitchen. What he saw, was no suprise. Pancake batter splattered everywhere, a cook book, and a man with messy soil-brown hair, glasses, black shirt, and dark blue jeans, stirring a bowl of pancake batter. In other words, Stanley.

Stanford crossed his arms. "Ahem." He grunted. Stanley only continued to stir the batter, which was obviously stirred enough. Stanford grumbled, and picked up one of the pieces of the pancake. Aiming it carefully, he threw the pancake piece in a certain position, that would hit him on the head.

"Oww!" Stanley cried out, dropping the bowl of pancake batter. The bowl shattered, and the batter was everywhere, even on Stanford. Another great way to start his day.

Stanley looked around the kitchen, and saw his brother with his arms crossed, and foot tapping the floor. "Oh, good morning!" Stanley greeted nervously, trying to avoid his brother's gaze. Not knowing what was wrong, he took a plate of pancakes he had made for his brother, and placed it on the wooden table. "Pancakes?"

Stanford looked at the plate in disgust. "Heck no!" He screamed.

Stanley looked at him with confusion. "What, is there something wrong with my cooking?"

His brother scanned his face for sarcasm. "Are you kidding me, Stanley!? Just the other day you managed to somehow set a bowl of cereal on fire!" Stanford yelled.

"S-Someone tampered with it..." Stanley's voice trailed off.

"Yeah right! Your cooking sucks enough that it doesn't need any tampering done to it!" Stanford retorted.

"You're being overdramatic!"

"I was almost killed by a pancake, bro, a pancake!"

"How? Honestly, how?"

Stanford stopped and stared at his brother in disbelief. Had he not been listening at all? Fed up with his brother, he walked up to the table, picked up the plate with the burnt pancakes on them, and walked over to Stanley. He picked up a fork, and stabbed the pancake with the fork. Unfortunately, the fork bent in half.

"See? Even a fork couldn't handle these pancakes!" Stanford argued.

Stanley rolled his eyes. "Meh, that fork was old, anyway-" Stanley was cut off by his brother, who apparently, broke a piece off one of the pancakes, and shoved it into his mouth.

Stanford watched his brother with a smirk. Stanley was trying to chew that piece of abomination, AND trying to swallow it as well. He whimpered with tearful eyes, looking at his brother as if he were asking for help.

"Swallow it." Stanford commanded.

Stanley only whimpered louder.

"Swallow. It. Now." His brother demanded.

Stanley looked up at his brother, with pleading eyes. He received no response from Stanford. Stanley held out his hand in front of his mouth, but received an odd look from Stanford.

Knowing, that there was no way out, Stanley quickly swallowed, and shuddered afterwords. Stanford patted him on the back.

"I'm... gonna get me a bowl of cereal." Stanley mumbled, and walked over to the cabinet. He grabbed a box of cereal, got a bowl, got a spoon, and then got milk from the refrigerator.

Stanley poured the honey-flavored cereal into the bowl, and then the milk. He would eat anything, just to get that horrible flavor out of his mouth. He finally picked up the spoon, ready to take a bite.

Then, the unexpected happened. The cereal set on fire. Stanley got up, and backed away. "Okay, I didn't do anything to it. You saw that."

Stanford nodded, not shocked. "Just leave the cooking to me, brother. Leave it to me."

"I don't get it! Why do I suck at cooking?" Stanley questioned. "I'm actually trying.."

Noticing the change in his brother's tone, Stanford stepped in. "I really don't know," he started,"but I could I teach you."

Stanley gazed at Stanford. "Really?"

Stanford nodded. "Of course! We're bros, right?" He asked, looking at Stanley.

"Right." Stanley answered. "What are we going to have for breakfast?"

A chuckle escaped from Stanford's lips. "Pancakes?"

He got an answer when Stanley shook his head.

"I thought so."

**This was really fun to write! :D I always had this headcanon that Stanley was bad at cooking, while Stanford was a pro at cooking. I hope this oneshot was enjoyable. :)**


End file.
